DELIRIUM
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas y te das cuenta de que todo en lo que creías, no existe, ni tu familia, ni amigos; tu trabajo, todo ha sido un invento de tu imaginación? o acaso ¿no es así?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis corderos, hoy estoy inspirada, ****actualicé**** varios ****fics** **xD**  
**Recuerdan el primer ****capítulo**** de esta ****wea****? Bueno, lo ****ignoraremos****, ****tómenlo**** como un resumen o algo así, lo quiero borrar, pero están sus mensajes, entonces... debo pensarlo, ya tengo un poco mejor pensada la trama, espero les agrade. Recuerden, es una realidad alterna, no está apegada al manga. **

...

William abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareado y desorientado, le dolía la cabeza, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había a ocurrido, lo último que supo es que estaba luchando contra un demonio, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-¡Will!- chilló Grell, su voz retumbó dentro de la cabeza de William -Me alegra tanto que despertaras, estaba tan preocupado, ¿cómo te sientes?- Grell se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre William para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Honestamente- se quejó William y alejó al pelirrojo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no estaba de humor.

Momentos mas tarde, el medico entró al cuarto, le pidió salir a Grell, a lo cual el pelirrojo se mostró renuente, sin embargo terminó obedeciendo por ordenes de Spears. Una vez dadas las indicaciones, el medico abandonó el lugar y nuevamente Grell ingresó.

-¿Qué te dijo- preguntó Grell.

-Debo reposar y me envió estas pastillas- le mostró un frasco a Grell -Son para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno-explicó.  
-¡¿Veneno?!- Grell dijo alarmado.

-Esa escoria clavó sus garras en mi pecho, no es mortal, pero mas vale prevenir- William terminó de vestirse con el cambio de ropa que Grell había conseguido y guardó las pastillas en la bolsa de su saco.

...

A pesar de haber recibido instrucciones estrictas de descansar, el supervisor no podía darse tal lujo, la fría parca se presentó al otro día a trabajar, así lo hizo día tras día, sin importar el dolor de su herida, William simplemente duplicó la dosis para apaciguar su malestar.

Hace varias semanas atrás, William tiene el mismo sueño desagradable y confuso, todo es blanco a su alrededor, las paredes, incluso los uniformes, pero no son sus típicos trajes sastre de tres piezas. Decenas de hombres van y vienen, portan batas médicas, todos a su alrededor se encuentran inmersos en sus propios mundos, sin percatarse de lo que les rodea.

Abre violentamente los ojos y se encuentra en su habitación, en ocasiones despierta en su oficina, las horas extra lo están rebasando, siente volverse loco. "Loco".

William siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre de buen juicio, un shinigami ejemplar. A William le gusta mantener todo y a todos bajo control y en perfecto orden, es un hombre de hábitos y costumbres, pero su perfecto mundo está a punto de ser puesto a prueba.

Por la mañana, William comienza con su rutina diaria, toma una rápida ducha, afeita perfectamente su rostro y bebe su té, sin embargo, su bebida tiene un sabor extraño, amargo, no le da importancia, pero tampoco la termina, desecha el liquido ambar por el drenaje y se dispone a partir.

La tarde ha pasado tranquila, sumamente tranquila, ¿la razón? Bueno, Grell Sutcliff no ha puesto un pie en el despacho en todo el día. Pronto llega la hora de terminar la jornada laboral, de inmediato Spears se dispone a salir, esta noche ambos irían a cenar, lo venían posponiendo desde hace un mes por la falta de tiempo.

-Grell Sutcliff!- llamó irritado desde su mesa en aquel modesto restaurant. Los minutos pasaban y de la parca roja no se sabía nada. Le marcó a su teléfono móvil, pero de igual forma no hubo respuesta. William aprieta la mandíbula y la idea de marcharse ronda su mente, sin embargo una punzada en las sienes le detiene, toma nuevamente asiento y trata de relajarse.

-Will, cariño- finalmente apareció el pelirrojo, se nota algo agitado. Corre hasta llegar a William, toma asiento junto a él y besa castamente los labios de este.  
-No hagas eso- le reprende el moro y se limpia el labial, las muestras de afecto en público le incomodan. Grell no le da importancia. Un rato después, ordenan su cena y en cuanto llega el camarero, se disponen a comer.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestiona el carmín, William no ha comido mucho de su plato.

-No me siento muy bien- explica Spears y saca sus pastillas para ingerir dos. Al dar un trago a su vaso de agua, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco -El agua sabe horrible- se queja. Grell bebe un poco de su vaso, pero no percibe nada extraño.

-Podemos marcharnos ya, si lo prefieres- sugirió el pelirrojo.  
-No, estoy bien- se disculpa William y continua comiendo, de pronto algo en Grell llama su atención -¿Qué te ocurrió en el cuello?- interroga y se acerca mas a su acompañante.

-¿Mi cuello? No tengo nada, ¿a qué te refieres?-el contrario cuestiona confundido.

-Parece como si alguien hubiera tratado de estrangularte.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Will- Grell llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta.  
...

Esa noche la pasaron juntos, Grell acostumbra dormir abrazando a William, entrelazan sus piernas, las noches siempre son tranquilas, todas menos esta. Los dolores de cabeza le impidieron conciliar el sueño y los pocos ratos en que lograba quedarse dormido, sueños extraños le atormentaban.

_Hombres vestidos de blanco corren todos en la misma dirección, se puede oír que gritan alarmados. _

_-Honestamente- __William__ reprocha y descalifica __tales__ actitudes, el __escandalo__ arruina la armonía de la biblioteca, pero de repente, esta no es su biblioteca, __Spears__ se encuentra frente a la habitación donde se lleva a cabo la congregación de médicos, los hombres desesperados tratan de bajar a alguien que ha conseguido ahorcarse. _

_-Aún tiene __pulso-__ grita uno de ellos, finalmente logran bajar a aquella persona que ya presenta los labios __amoratados__. _

_-Es la segunda vez que lo intenta en este __mes-__ se queja uno de ellos. _

_-La semana pasada se cortó las __muñecas-__ agrega otro. __William__ sólo ve pasar aquel cuerpo en la camilla, se trata de __Grell__. _

En ese momento, Spears despierta de golpe y siente una gran desesperación. Mira a su costado y la cama está vacía.

Velozmente el moro Se levanta de la cama y sale en busca de Grell. Afortunadamente lo encuentra en la cocina, este se levantó por por un vaso de agua, William le toma por el rostro, lo examina detalladamente, todo parece normal.

-¿Will?- pregunta Grell, su pareja no le responde, simplemente le abraza con desespero y ansiedad, juntan sus cuerpos estrechamente.

-Grell...-murmura William junto con otras cosas que Grell no entiende, pero que no son otra cosa mas que una declaración de amor.

-Estás muy cariñoso mi amor - dice entre risitas y se besan.  
Esa noche harían el amor por última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

ASOCIACIÓN DE SHINIGAMIS, ÁREA DE RECOLECCIÓN. DIVISIÓN LONDRES, INGLATERRA.

SUPERVISOR: WILLIAM T. SPEARS

SHINIGAMI DE ÉLITE


	3. Chapter 3

Abre los ojos perezosamente, los siente arenosos, retoza unos instantes mas, pero finalmente se ve obligado a despertar por completo. Mira su entorno, "vaya, se ha quedado dormido de nuevo en su oficina, esas pastillas le causan demasiado letargo"

William mira su reloj, son las 6:20pm. Toma su saco del respaldo del su asiento y sale del despacho, hace mas de una hora que terminó el turno de Grell y este no fue a buscarle, Will frunce el ceño ante aquella reflexión.

Antes de que el supervisor Spears pueda marcharse a casa, debe asegurarse de que todo está bajo control, así que echa un último vistazo a su amada biblioteca. Las enormes puertas de roble viejo se abren sólo para el, el olor a libros inunda sus sentidos, silencio, paz, perfección. Sin embargo, se escucha un grito y carcajadas, esto provoca la cólera del gerente quien de inmediato entra para poner orden y sancionar al atrevido desobligado. Avanza rápido por los pasillos desolados, cuando de repente, se lleva una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogó con molestia un hombre vestido de blanco, aparentemente un médico.

-¿Disculpe?- William dijo con molestia -Soy William T. Spears, supervisor de...

-¿Vas comenzar de nuevo? - le interrumpió el contrario -Creo que a ti también hay que duplicarte la dosis- dijo para acto seguido retirarse, dejando atrás a un molesto y confundido William.

La muerte invocó su death scythe para reprender a aquel irrespetuoso segador, pero no tuvo éxito, su arma jamás apareció, esto alarmó un poco a Spears, sin embargo, prefirió volver de una vez a su casa, estaba cansado.

Cuando Will entró a su casa, se percató de que Grell no estaba ahí, pero no le dio importancia, quizá el pelirrojo se encontraba en su propio apartamento o tal vez y lo mas seguro, este estaba rondando a aquel despreciable demonio.

William entró a su baño, preparó todo para darse una larga y relajante ducha. Se desnudó frente al espejo y pudo notar la fea cicatriz en su pecho -Maldito demonio- escupió, no es que fuese un hombre vanidoso, pero el hecho de recordar que una alimaña roba almas lo había tocado, le provocaba nauseas, demasiadas, de hecho, en ese instante su estómago se sentía revuelto y sorpresivamente tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de volver el estomago. Bilis, bilis amarga es lo que desechó su cuerpo.

Se sentía algo débil, aun así tomó su ducha. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, relajando cada músculo, a su mente regresó el recuerdo de lo acontecido esta tarde en la biblioteca, todo había sido demasiado extraño.

...

Corta cartucho, puede verla gritar y suplicar por su vida, se escucha un disparo. Hay sangre, mucha sangre que brota de su cabeza, salpicando todo a su alrededor, el cuerpo cae inerte, ahora no es mas que un costal de vísceras en el suelo.

William despierta de golpe, está muy agitado, siente como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho, respira con dificultad, está empapado en sudor, tal parece tiene fiebre.

William trata de enfocar su vista, su entorno es borroso.

-Las pesadillas han vuelto ¿no es así?- murmura un hombre que yace sentado a su lado, de pronto esta no es su habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿quien eres?- pregunta con ansiedad.

-¿Tan pronto me has olvidado?- dice el contrario con fingida decepción.


	4. Chapter 4

Cada noche es un infierno, William ya teme cerrar los ojos. En cuanto la parca se pierde en el Reinado de Morfeo, terribles pesadillas atacan su mente y siempre son las mismas, se encuentra en un hospital, nadie lo conoce, todo en lo que creía no es real y peor aun, Grell no está a su lado.

El gerente se muestra demacrado, profundos surcos negros rodean sus ojos y las migrañas no se detienen, el médico del despecho le ha cambiado el medicamento. La herida en su pecho ha sanado y no hay mas dolor, sin embargo, la jaqueca es persistente y las "alucinaciones" son preocupantes.

Spears sospecha que pueden ser un efecto secundario de aquellas pastillas, sin embargo su doctor le reitera que es muy importante que no suspenda su uso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

...

El día de William no promete mejorar ni en lo más mínimo, Grell se encuentra fuera de servicio tras haber sufrido un aparatoso accidente que casi le cuesta la vida " algo sumamente extraño, tratándose de un shinigami inmortal"

Mientras William realiza trabajo de campo, en compañía de Ronald, en su camino se topan con el sirviente de los Phantomhive

-Escoria- escupe con veneno la muerte oscura.

-Es un gusto ver que te sientes mejor William-el demonio responde con una sonrisa -¿Y cómo se encuentra Grell?- pregunta-Ya debería saber que el suicidio no es la solución.

William no entiende la pregunta, está a punto de atacar a Sebastian, sin embargo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza le derriba de dolor, puede escuchar la voz de Ronald llamándole, sin embargo pierde el conocimiento.  
...

-Despierta ya, no seas holgazán- llama Sebastian.

-Alimaña- Will dice entre dientes pero obedece, le duele el cuerpo y se siente mareado, al mirar su entorno, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en la residencia de Ciel Phantomhive  
-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así William?- Michaelis cuestiona con algo de irritación.

-Es lo que te mereces- reprocha William -Un ser despreciable, tan bajo y ruin como tú, no merece otro adjetivo calificativo- en cada palabra de William se puede escuchar el odio.  
-Yo sólo quiero ayudarte William, permíteme ayudarte-pide Sebastian.

-Preferiría morir, antes que recibir tu ayuda-sentencia Spears  
-¡Que carácter!, parece que alguien no está tomando su medicina- Sebastian dice con burla.

-¿Medicina?- William está sorprendido, no sabe si se trata de una coincidencia o en verdad el demonio conoce su estado de salud.

-Así es William, yo lo sé todo- se jacta el demonio.

-¿Dónde está Ronald Knox?- demanda el moro.

-Tú amigo se encuentra esperándote afuera, no quiero que los de tu especie interrumpan la tranquilidad de mi amo, suficiente tengo con el molesto de Grell.  
-Grell- susurra William.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por ese tonto y comenzar a pensar mas en ti, Will- sugiere Sebastian.

-No me llames así maldito ente-escupe William quien de inmediato abandona la habitación y corre en busca de Ronald. No lo encuentra.

-Muy pronto William-Sebastian mira desde el alféizar de la ventana -Es mi trabajo mantener el orden y castigar a los infractores- Una vez que el shinigami se pierde de su vista, Sebastian cierra las ventanas y continua con sus labores en la finca. 

...

**_Les recuerdo, esto es un _****_AU_****_, si, está situado en el mundo de los _****_shinigami_****_ pero en tiempos modernos. _**


	5. Chapter 5

William no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la tarde encerrado en su oficina sin percatarse del paso de las horas, el hombre dio una trago a su tasa humeante, pero escupió el contenido, sabía asqueroso. -Rayos- William puso mala cara, suspiró resignado y limpió su avería.

Una vez todo en orden, William se retiró, desde el accidente de Grell, no se habían visto, seguramente el pelirrojo estaría muy molesto y sentimental.

Spears tomó su móvil y llamó a Grell, quería asegurarse de que este se encontrara en casa antes de salir a verlo, sin embargo, todas sus llamadas fueron desviadas al buzón de voz, esto le molestó a William, "¡¿por qué demonios Grell nunca contestaba?!" William estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que chocó con un hombre.

—Será mejor duplicar la dosis y mantenerlo bajo estricta vigilancia — dijo el hombre contra quien Spears había impactado. Otro joven fuerte toma en brazos al menudo cuerpo inerte y de inmediato lo llevan lejos de aquella habitación para tratar de reanimarlo. William puede reconocer a ese hombre, no es otro mas que Michaelis.

De inmediato la parca trata de detenerlo pero falla, al invocar su death scythe esta no aparece, cuando el segador alza la mirada, los médicos se han retirado y no hay rastro de a donde se dirigieron.

—Grell— murmura William al identificar al suicida en potencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le interroga un medico y le toma del brazo para sacarlo de aquel cuarto. El supervisor del despacho se suelta del agarre y sacude el polvo imaginario de su brazo.

—Soy su jefe, es mi responsabilidad, ¿a donde llevan a Sutcliff?

—¿A dónde lo llevan?— arremeda a William.

—¿No es obvio? intentó suicidarse, aunque siempre lo hace, creo que deberían dejarlo morir— dijo con una sonrisa cruel. —Personas como ustedes no merecen seguir viviendo—agrega— asesinos desalmados que fingen demencia para escapar de su castigo— el hombre se retira.

...

William se encierra en el baño y abre el grifo de agua en su totalidad, el agua corre con fuerza, introduce sus manos y recauda un poco de agua fría para humedecer su rostro, pronto un hilo de sangre corre por su nariz.

—¿Qué rayos está pasándome?— Spears se recarga contra la pared y se deja caer lentamente, frota su rostro aún mojado, tiene un nudo en la garganta. Su mundo perfecto se está viendo amenazado. Esto tiene que ser culpa del demonio Michaelis, esto es la guerra entre dioses y demonios.

—Hola Will— saluda un hombre vestido de médico, quien ha ingresado al sanitario.

—Othello— responde William, no le agrada que lo llamen "Will", sólo Grell puede hacerlo.

—Quieres mucho a Grell ¿verdad?— preguntó el chico de cabellos revueltos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?— protestó William, mientras se reincorporaba. Se sentía tan humillado.

—Bueno…— Othello se encogió de hombros — Nuestra querida Grell es especial, creo que en ocasiones la subestimamos, es mas lista de lo que aparenta— el forense explicó. William se sorprendió ante el uso de pronombres femeninos, pero así era Othello con Grell, eran buenos amigos o eso creía.

—¿Dónde está Grell? ¿Qué está pasando?— pidió William.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes William?— el tono de voz y la actitud de Othello cambiaron drásticamente, esto era serio.

—Ese maldito demonio— William dijo con rabia y al mismo tiempo golpeaba el muro de losa fría.

—Vaya, parece que no— el contrario sonrió con amargura.

—Grell se pondrá bien, ya no llores— dijo el joven doctor— después de todo, es lo que ustedes siempre hacen. ¿No?

—¿A qué te refieres Othello?

—Desde que llegaste al sanatorio, siempre has estado obsesionado con Grell, recuerdo que nos contaste que te recordaba a tu esposa— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi esposa?— William dijo alarmado, él no le había hablado a nadie sobre su vida humana, ni siquiera a Grell.

—Esto no está bien, tengo que irme ahora— Spears corrió hasta la puerta de los baños, pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

—¡Estás loco!— gritó William.

—No Will, el único loco aquí eres tú.

—Algo está mal—William agarró su cabello con desesperación, de pronto el mundo se desvanece ante sus ojos.

...

—Hola Will— Sebastian entró a la celda de William.

—Doctor Michaelis, no es seguro—advirtió un guardia.

—No hay problema, somos amigos. ¿Verdad William?

—Maldita alimaña— escupió William.

— También me da gusto verte William.

—¿Qué nos has hecho?— cuestionó William con rabia.

—Me parece sorprendente que insistas en creer tu mentira William, ¿de verdad crees que esto es un mal sueño? Debes darte cuenta, las drogas han afectado tanto tu cerebro que ya no sabes que es la realidad y que no.

—¡Cállate! — grita William y se tapa los oídos infantilmente.

—Desde que llegaste, siempre me has odiado por no seguir tu juego de shinigamis y demonios.

—¿Dónde está Grell?

— Ah si, y me odias porque soy el favorito de se demente psicópata. Vaya, sólo entre criminales se entienden— dijo entre risas.

—Sé que tú eres responsable de todo esto, de alguna forma

—Bien, debo irme William, Grell me espera— Sebastian salió de la celda.

—¡No te acerques a Grell! ¡Te mataré!— amenazó el segador.


	6. Chapter 6

HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO DE ALTA SEGURIDAD DE GRAN BRETAÑA

DIRECTOR: DR. SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, RECONOCIDO ESPECIALISTA EN TRASTORNOS MENTALES, ESQUIZOFRENIA Y PERSONALIDAD MÚLTIPLE.


	7. Chapter 7

Fecha: 06-Junio-2016

Paciente: William Thomas Spears

Edad: 28 años

Nacionalidad: Inglés

Fecha de ingreso 16-Diciembre-2010

Diagnóstico: Trastorno de identidad disociativa  
Historial: Homicidio, intento de suicidio. Después de descubrir la infidelidad de su esposa, acribilla a la mujer y al amante de esta, el paciente es encontrado en su domicilio varios días después de cometer el crimen, en compañía de los cadáveres, presenta crisis nerviosa y estrés postraumático. Alega defensa propia ante el ataque de "demonios"

Observaciones: personalidad hostil, sociópata, presenta múltiples TOC's. sentenciado a cadena perpetua bajo estricto tratamiento psiquiátrico.


	8. Chapter 8

—Hola William, te haré algunas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? — un médico entra a la habitación donde se encuentra William, interrumpiendo la lectura de este. Libros, es lo único que se le permite conservar durante su encierro.

—...—No hay respuesta, la parca no muestra interés en su interlocutor.

—¿Nombre?

—…

—¿Edad?

—…

—William, sabes que si no cooperas, no terminaremos pronto.

—…

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Christina?

—Si repites ese nombre, voy a matarte con mis propias manos y te enviaré al infierno. —William amenaza, pero continua sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Bien, no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos tuvimos una reacción. Vamos William, ayudame y conseguiré que veas a Grell. ¿Te parece?

—¿Nombre?

—William T. Spears.

—¿Qué significa la "T"?

—…

—William…

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Edad?

—He vivido más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—¿Cuánto?

—Siglos

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Soy un shinigami

—¿Qué es un shinigami?

—Mi trabajo es segar las vidas de los humanos y juzgar sus almas.

—Sabes que eso no es posible William.

—¿Dónde tienen a Grell?

—¿Grell? Bueno, tu amigo no se ha portado nada bien últimamente, así que se encuentra en aislamiento.

—Hablemos de Grell— finalmente William le presta atención.

—¿Cómo conociste a Grell?

—Desde la academia. Hicimos nuestro examen juntos, para graduarnos como shinigamis.

—William, sabes por qué estás aquí ¿cierto?

—Michaelis, ese maldito demonio.

—Gracias Dr. Tanaka, es suficiente— Sebastian aparece, ha escuchado todo, William se encuentra monitoreado las 24hrs al igual que Grell.

—Recapitulemos un poco William ¿De verdad crees que existe eso de la vida después de la muerte? No señor Spears, todo se paga en esta vida y yo voy a encargarme de que cumplas tu condena, mataste a tu esposa a sangre fría para después intentar quitarte la vida, sin éxito.

—Creaste otra realidad para escapar de tus culpas, las drogas te ayudaron mucho en tu mentira, sin embargo, ya no son suficientes para mantenerte en tu delirio y estás cobrando conciencia de tu entorno nuevamente—Sebastian golpeó la cabeza de William con sus dedos índice y medio.

—¡Mientes! —gritó — Tú eres un demonio y este es uno de tus trucos.

—No William, traerte al mundo real es mi trabajo— dijo con un brillo mórbido en sus ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

Fecha: 06-Junio-2016

Paciente: Grell Sutcliff

Edad: 26 años

Nacionalidad: Alemana

Fecha de ingreso: 16-Diciembre-2006

Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia, disforia de género y tendencias suicidas. Carácter hostil.

Se reportan continuos ingresos a múltiples instituciones psiquiátricas. Desde los 10 años recibe terapia psicológica. Víctima de diversos abusos, tanto físicos como emocionales.  
Se recomienda aislamiento absoluto y supervisión continua. Tendencias suicidas. Se le acusa de torturar y asesinar a 6 mujeres con lujo de violencia, incluída su amante.

El detenido declara haber escuchado ruidos y al momento de presentarse en el lugar, encontró los cadáveres. Se declara inocente en todo momento, culpando del crimen a "Jack".


	10. Chapter 10

-Te extraño- murmura el pelirrojo. Al otro lado de la puerta de seguridad, se encuentra Grell sentado en el piso frío, sus muñecas heridas han sido vendadas, sin embargo no se han curado definitivamente pues el carmín acostumbra rascar las cicatrices provocando constantes sangrados, su larga melena ha sido cortada, mostrando una versión mas joven, como en sus años de académica.

-Ten paciencia- responde con melancolía mientras coloca la palma de su mano extendida sobre la puerta, añorando el contacto con Grell.

-Will, tenemos que salir de aquí, Sebastian trama algo malo-Grell susurró tras la puerta.

-¡Lo sabía!- William comenzó a forcejear la puerta, tratando abrirla, sin éxito, de su fuerza sobrehumana no quedaba nada.

-Yo no puedo salir Will- se lamenta Grell.

-¡Claro que sí! regresaremos a nuestro mundo y pediré refuerzos para acabar a ese maldito demonio -Pronto saldremos de aquí- responde William.

-¿Estamos locos?- pregunta Grell. William desiste de abrir la puerta y medita las palabras del contrario.

-No lo sé- responde. La realidad de William ha dado un giro drástico, todo en lo que creía resultaba ser una farsa. Le era difícil aceptarlo.

-Spears.

-¿Slingby?- dice con sorpresa.

-Debo irme Grell, volveré mas tarde- promete con tristeza y se pone de pie, no recibe respuesta por parte de Grell pero sabe que le escucha.

-Pobre rojo- se lamenta el rubio. Grell es el único al que mantienen encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo. -¿Supiste lo de su cabello? Eso no le gustará a padre.

-Padre-murmura William. Al menos su perspectiva y todo lo que sabía sobre Lawrens Anderson no ha cambiado del todo, el mayor es su protector, dueño del hospital, aunque rara vez se le ve por los pasillos de la clínica, por alguna razón, el hombre se ha apiadado de las almas de los miserables desquiciados, salvándoles de la pena capital.

-Estás muerto- asegura.

-Por poco, gracias a ti- le reprocha.

-Michaelis, las mil almas...- William trata de asimilar lo que ven sus ojos, el último recuerdo que tiene de Eric es el de su muerte en manos del demonio mayordomo.

-Ese maldito- Eric pronuncia con amargura.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos, aléjense de esa habitación - ordena un enfermero quien es escoltado por un guardia armado.

-Spears, el Doctor Michaelis te espera.

-Vamos a matarlos a todos, y nos largaremos de aquí- murmura el escocés al oído de William y procede a retirarse.

...

-De verdad que los odio- dice Sebastian, creo que debería encerrarlos a todos ustedes por separado, todos juntos son peligrosos.

-¿Dónde están Humphries y Knox?- William pregunta demandante.

-William Thomas Spears, de verdad ¿lo has olvidado?

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-Oh, yo no les he hecho nada, han sido ustedes quienes se han ido destruyendo poco a poco.

-Eric mató al pobre Alan. Y Ronald, bueno, eso deberías preguntárselo a tu querido Grell, de verdad no entiendo como puedes ser tan apegado a ese monstruo, Grell hiere a todo lo que "ama" , si es que esa cosa puede amar- dice con sarcasmo.

-Maldita alimaña, te aseguro que voy a destruirte, te enviaré de regreso al infierno- amenaza William.

-No William, lo único seguro es que no saldrás de esta clínica en mucho tiempo.

...

Pasa el tiempo, William ya no sabe cuanto lleva encerrado, en ocasiones Sebastian le permite pasar tiempo con Grell, seguramente por ordenes de Anderson, aunque nunca les deja solos.

Si tuviera la oportunidad volvería a suicidarse para escapar de este infierno, para escapar de su realidad. Pero se conforma con dormir, William prefiere dormir para sumergirse en su mundo perfecto, en el reino shinigami, al cual jamás podrá regresar, por que no es real. 

...

**EN UN PRINCIPIO ****PLANEÉ**** QUE FUESE MAS LARGO Y HABÍA PENSADO OTRAS ****COSILLAS****, SIN EMBARGO CIERTOS SUCESOS EN MI VIDA ME HAN SACADO DE BALANCE Y HE PREFERIDO CONCLUIR ESTE TRABAJO, PARA DAR ENTRADA A ALGO NUEVO. **  
**GRACIAS A TODOS. **


End file.
